The present invention pertains to improvements in the field of marketing. More particularly, the invention relates to a roll or spool having a support member with a visual message thereon.
Rolls of sheet-like material such as bathroom tissue, also known as toilet paper, paper towels, wrapping paper, facsimile paper, aluminum foil, plastic wrapping film, etc., are used every day by millions of people throughout the world. These rolls comprise an elongated support member about which the sheet-like material is rolled. Once the sheet-like material has been completely removed from the support member for use, the support member is generally thrown away as garbage since it no longer has any utility. Thus, tons of such support members are discarded annually. As these support members are generally made of cardboard, trees must be cut for the manufacture of new support members to replace those discarded and meet the demand.